I'm here for you
by PeacockF
Summary: The thoughts of two people meant for each other. K/A
1. Allura

_The thoughts of two pe__ople meant for each other. Translation of my Italian version: "Sono qui per te" (check on my Peacockfeather profile)._

_My first attempt in writing in English l__anguage. I'm Italian, so, please, be gentle and merciful. I know I made many mistakes. Writing is never a simple thing to do, but writing in a language that is not yours is an even more difficult task._

_What I present to you is a short poem (even the literally genre is not so easy to translate), one-shot, written in first person, alternately from Allura POV (first chapter) and Keith POV (second chapter). If you like it, please review and let me know what do you think (I'll appreciate comments – not flames - about my English, too. I want to improve, so if you'll be so kind to help me… thank you!)._

_I don't own Voltron, etc, etc._

_Allura:_

_I know you are there, my knight, as always watching over my sleepless nights._

_You watch me from a distance, thinking of remaining concealed from my sight. Nevertheless I see you… I always see you, more with the heart than the eyes. And yet, you never come out of the shadow in which you wrap yourself up in order to continue, unnoticed, to look after me and leave me undisturbed._

_What are you afraid of? Perhaps you fear that your presence will be something more around me,__ an unnecessary presence, or that you could somehow make me feel upset ... But I thought you knew, that you would have understood that everything in you and about you gives me only immense pleasure and joy. __  
__I know that you watch me ... you look at everything, at me and around me. __I know you fear that something might happen to me, that someone could hurt me ... __  
__But if it could speak freely, without shame of his feelings, my heart would confess you that the worst harm is the one that it receives each evening from you. And yet, my heart is cruel ... because every night, despite this pain, it drives me out on this terrace, to find you. It wants to see you, wishes to embrace and kiss you ... but despite being filled with this desire, and instead you stay away, it is content with knowing that you are there, that you are there for me. __  
__Yes, I know you are there ... Even if my eyes remain fixed on the horizon, my attention is completely turned toward you. Even if you're hidden behind the folds of the heavy curtain of the French window overlooking this terrace, I feel the energy of your eyes. I can feel the intense yet slight aroma of your perfume, which I'll recognize among a thousand, and which I'm also able to distinguish among the many fragrances that the wind carries to me from the prairie. You can hide from my sight, but not from the other senses of my body, all the times striving to find you. At times I am sure to hear even the sound of a deeper breath of yours... _  
_What a silly girl I am! On this miserable planet a bloody war rages, and the only thing I can think of is you. __  
__And probably it's just me who has these feelings! It would be wonderful, and I cannot stop dreaming of it, if you'll feel for me what I feel for you. Maybe you'll smile, If you'd know my fantasies. In fact I suppose you have many other concerns in this moment and your heart has intentions towards me far cry from mine. After all, you are my knight, my bodyguard, why should I think that something more than the mere sense of duty is pushing you toward that window every night to watch over my safety? __  
__Yet your eyes ... when I look in your incredibly deep black eyes, especially in those rare moments when we are alone and we can speak each other without fear of being interrupted, I get lost in an ocean of emotions... I see your strength and your bravery and your sense of honor... but also your deep joy of living and having fun that sometimes you hide behind the armour of the leader that you wear with pride, but also with knowledge of the charges it involves. I can see a so deep sweetness and affection towards me ... I know you care for me, although sometimes, when I'm angry and I want to challenge you, I pretend to believe that I am for you just a "job" to do . __  
__I know that I hurt you when I tell those words to you ... and that you would like to yell out whatever you feel for me... I understand that in those moments in your soul you're fighting an inner struggle, because your eyes show two conflicting emotions: a feeling intense and serene, which I dare not even to name, and, along with that, so much tormenting fear ... __  
__What are you afraid of? Do you fear that I can not love you? Do you think that being a princess prevents me from having feelings? The feelings that any woman would feel for the man of her dreams? __  
__Or maybe you're just afraid that this love would drag us into a future we had not planned, that it would disarrange our lives by depriving them of all the certainties we built them on ... You fear of losing everything for this love ... without knowing if eventually we'll be allowed at least to love each other... __  
__I know this fear ... It 's the same one that stirs in me from the first moment I saw you. Yet, despite everything, the fear could not prevent me from falling in love with you. And this is the only certainty that I can have and that now matters to me: what I feel for you is able to overcome my greatest fears. And it is for this reason that it represents for me the most precious thing I possess. __  
__My knight, I beg you, come out of the shadows… come to me ... __  
__I'm here for you. I defeated all my fears to be here. And now I'm going to overcome the last obstacle: I'll turn toward the window and my eyes will be looking for you and silently they'll cry your name. __  
__Please, answer my call. I know you're here for me, my knight, my Keith. __  
_


	2. Keith

_Sorry for the delay. This chapter was more difficult to translate than __I thought it would be and the time was less than planned._

_Regardless I really loved this chapter. Keith is definitely my favourite character…_

_Thanks to Wade Wells and Mertz for reviewing. I hope you could appreciate this second, and last, chapter, too._

_I don't own Voltron, etc, etc._

_Keith:_

_My princess, how beautiful you are!  
Look how the moon lays its hand on you and caresses your golden hair with its soft and white light! How jealous I am of the moon, which without shame stares at you, contemplates its reflection in your eyes and kisses your porcelain skin ...  
Every night I pass by this French window leading to the terrace you hold so dear, with the only hope to find you there. You sure don't have any idea of how much I want to be near you, or at least see you ... Your vision for me has become as essential as breathing. And when sleep does not come, preventing me from at least meeting you in my dreams, then I start to wander the corridors of this castle ... with the only desire to find you somehow again.  
My heart is full of expectation when I move next to this glass and my eyes anxiously start looking for you. And you are there ... always! It's as though these moments, every night, have become a sort of our secret date... even if we never directly address each other, neither with a glance nor a word.  
At first, I thought you didn't even noticed me, but then I realized that you know that I observe you. Don't ask me how, but I know that it is so. However, between us it was always like that: we always silently understood each other, needlessly to say anything.  
But in spite of everything, I hold off... Always here, but hidden behind this window, watching over you from afar...  
I hope you don't think that I spy on you... It's just that… I think I'll look so presumptuous intruding in your thoughts. After all, who am I to dare to be near you? I'm almost afraid of ruining this perfect image of you under the starry sky ...  
That is why I'm content just to watch you from a distance and make sure that nothing bad happens to you. These evenings may seem quiet, but this is a planet at war, and the enemy is always ready to strike when we least expect it. Besides, since Prince Lotor took charge of his father's army, I'm unable to feel secure. That man's obsession toward you is boundless and I think that he will do anything to have you ...  
And, much as it cost me to admit this… I understand him. As far as what I feel for you could be of a completely different nature from his, I believe that the intensity of the feeling is the same. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you and if that treacherous and hateful being managed to touch you…_

_I believe that I could never live without you ... That's how deep what I feel for you is!  
What I feel for you... yeah! Because I dare not to give a name to this feeling... Lance loves to make fun of me: he says that I'm madly in love with you, but I always repeat him that he confuses my friendship with you, and my sense of duty to the throne, with something that doesn't exist...  
But in those moments I know I'm lying... I lie to him, and maybe, first and foremost, to myself. And Lance has understood this very well: after all I've always been a bad liar. Because the truth is ... is that I love you, my princess. I love you like I never wanted and I was never able to love before. You're the most incredible woman I have ever met, and the beauty that radiates from inside and out of you has completely changed my life and all the certainty which I built myself on.  
I believed I could live without love... I thought the code of honor of my job, which I had imposed as structure of my life, was enough to make it meaningful. But since I set foot on this castle and my eyes on you, I feel that my life has value only inasmuch as offered in your service and given to you. And this scares me... _

_Why has this happened, princess? Wasn't my life satisfactory and peaceful enough? Was it necessary that this feeling came to haunt it? And yet now I cannot help but yearn for it... _

_I would totally give myself up to this love, take you in my arms and let ourselves be carried away by his flow up to the gates of heaven, which, I know, would open wide in front of us ...  
I should blush for my boldness... the boldness of dreaming that you too can share this passion and feeling with me... After all I'm only a simple soldier... a man with no right to strive for the love of a princess, of an angel, of a goddess ...  
If only the people above us knew what my fantasies are, they would probably try to move me away from you... maybe I would be charged with high treason. Me, who never broke a rule...  
Despite this I can not help but think that it would be worth it. And if, for just one time, I could touch your face and kiss you, well... then I know I could die happy.  
But I wouldn't do anything that might displease you... If I knew that my feelings in some way hurt you, I think I'll try to stifle them in any way, but ... forgive me, princess, my enamoured heart is unable to think that it is so: indeed it believes the opposite...  
I know that maybe it's just a dream and an illusion, but the fact is that in these two years, there have been moments when I thought you had understood everything, that you knew what I felt for you... Like when you discovered me, even during the day, enchanted to look at you... or like in these evenings, that you know I'm watching you. I think I would have died if I caught sight into your eyes of contempt, or solely of embarrassed discomfort. Instead I've always seen only an incredible sweetness and kindness… And though at times I noticed some awkwardness on your part, it was only due to the emotions that your blushing face couldn't hide.  
The same emotions appear even in those rare moments in which we find ourselves with no other around and we are able to talk freely about us or when we fight because you do something rash that makes me fear for your safety... In those moments I think we are close as never before... and I think that what I feel, you feel it too. What name can I give to these emotions?  
The truth is that I'm a fool ... How can I even think that my feelings could be reciprocated? It would be like a goddess turned her gaze to a mortal and fell in love with him... Just like it happened in the fairy tales our parents told us when we were children, before going to sleep...  
And just like… it's happening now ...  
Why did you turn, my princess, and now look in my direction? The sweetness of your eyes cannot disguise a silent prayer. Your mouth doesn't say a word and yet I can hear what you're telling: you're crying my name.  
So, princess, have you decided? Are you sure you want to stop this game of ours, cruel and yet delicious, and directly face our feelings? Do you want to overcome our fears? You are brave... but I already knew.  
So it's up to me, now, to decide... Deciding to go beyond all fear ...  
What will become of us? It doesn't matter: even if in the end we weren't allowed to love each other, it would be worth it likewise.  
Here I am… I'm here for you, my princess, my Allura. _

_The end._

_A.N.: This story was conceived as a stand alone, one-shot, fanfic. I had no intentions to describe what happened subsequently. I wanted to fix only the moment of their choice…_

_Nevertheless I couldn't entirely stick to my purpose and started to write a new fic (a song-fic), that would probably be accounted as a sequel of this one. It's, however, still WIP._


End file.
